White Demon Lullaby
by MontagueCrew
Summary: When Lady Mary Grace Worthington can't fall asleep in the Phantomhive estate, a certain Butler comes to assist her. This is a one-shot, a little "deleted scene" so to speak, from an upcoming fanfiction.


**Author's note: This is a one-shot that will maybe play a part in my upcoming Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fan fiction! It's based off of The Killers, White Demon Love Song.**

Sebastian heard a small whimper from down the hall he stood by. He followed it, the little gasps along with an occasional cry. He furrowed his sharp brows and pressed an ear to Lady Mary's door.

"Excuse me miss, may I come in?" Sebastian questioned, his knuckle lingering the feel of the cold wooden door. He heard a small noise and decided that she meant 'yes'. When his eyes rested upon her, he saw she was wide awake, though she seemed zoned. She could hear the rubber soles of his shoes hit the wooden floor with every step he took, but it was like a dream. She heard it coming, but as soon as he bent down to look at her hazel eyes, she seemed startled. She gasped and panted heavily. Sebastian's wine eyes widened. He grabbed her hand as she panicked a bit. She then back tracked and realized that she had in fact allowed him entrance. Upon realizing this, she was able to calm down a bit. But she sat up, wrapping her pale arm around Sebastian's lean torso. He was drawn aback, struggling to figure out what to do. After a few moments, he decided one hand should rest in the mess of auburn hair, the other on her back. It was actually quite a comfortable stance. They stayed like that for a while until Mary peeled herself away.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry." She apologized in a tired voice, laying her head back down on the fluffy pillow. Sebastian sat at the end of the bed, his hand still slightly outstretched. Sebastian shook his head, dismissing the thought of apologizing.

"Miss, I came to your room because it sounded like you were having a nightmare." Sebastian said to a half listening Mary. She nodded her head. "May I ask what the nightmare was about?" Sebastian continued. She opened her eyes a bit more and propped her head on her hand. She exhaled melodramatically and stared at him. The moonlight making his usual pale self, glow. Her brows curled inwards, her heart feeling a bit tight.

"It was nothing, it was silly." She dismissed, a blush threatening to expose her lie. Of course, Sebastian saw right through her, and pressed his gloved palm to his chest.

"Please, miss? I promise you, I won't laugh." Sebastian said in the sweetest voice he could manage. Mary's blush deepened. She thanked the night for hiding her cheeks. She laid her head on the dark wood headboard and let it roll around.

"I was dreaming that you were a demon." Mary's laughed during this statement, realizing how dull she must have sounded. When no reaction arose from Sebastian, she let her large eyes find Sebastian. He wore a very serious face, almost skeptic. It was soon brushed away and replaced with a polite smile, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Well, I am flattered that a lovely woman such as yourself would dream of me." Sebastian's smooth voice resonated in her ears like sweet honey. "Will you be able to sleep again?" Sebastian asked with a tilt of his head, his black hair swishing as it followed his movement. Mary shook her head lightly. A part of her actually couldn't fall asleep, the other wanted Sebastian to pay more attention to her. A smirk spread across his cupid bow lips. As he inched a bit closer to her. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby, Miss?" Sebastian offered. She graced a smile and let her eyes flutter shut.

_London Bridge is broken down,  
Broken down, broken down.  
London Bridge is broken down,  
My fair lady._

Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.

Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
My fair lady.

Set a man to watch all night,  
Watch all night, watch all night,  
Set a man to watch all night,  
My fair lady.

Suppose the man should fall asleep,  
Fall asleep, fall asleep,  
Suppose the man should fall asleep?  
My fair lady.

Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
Smoke all night, smoke all night,  
Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
My fair lady.

* * *

When Sebastian sang every verse of London Bridge is falling down, Mary had begun to fall asleep. She couldn't help it. His voice was beautiful. She watched his lips as he sang, and couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like on hers. That was enough to dream about.

That night, although she felt his lullaby to be heavenly, her demon dream of Sebastian had been even more vivid than before. The nightmare scared her more than ever. But a night with Sebastian was worth any nightmare.


End file.
